Daughter of ApolloI think
by PowerfulNonDaughterOfZeus
Summary: Madison is gothic, emo, badass, a great singer, and sexy. She gets claimed by Apollo's sun, except it's black. When Madison gets a quest will she save her buds from the past, or get sucked into the world of the bad boy. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Backstory

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." My less-than-enthusiastic tour guide proclaimed.

"Half-Blood…figures." I replied. I couldn't help it, I was just as enthusiastic as Nico was showing me around camp.

"Look," he spun around on his converse-clad heel and looked eye-to-eye with me. "I know what my problem is. I don't know your problem. And I won't get you to your cabin so you can be away from all of this shit until you tell me."

I don't know what it was about him talking to me that made me crack. Maybe it was his tone. Our similar f-off attitudes. His emotional and beautiful brown eyes…WAIT! STOP! WHAT WAS THAT! I do NOT think anything about ANY guy is beautiful, hot, sexy, ect. In fact, my friends thought I was lesbian until I kissed a guy in a school play…of course that didn't count as my first kiss. But still…

"Fine! I'll tell you. It started nine days ago on the first day of school. I never had as much time as most people."

"**TORNADO!" the principal screeched over the P.A. system. **

**I didn't get everyone. We were already under the top layer, but everyone was rushing to the lowest level of my school, the gym. I went to St. Patrick Catholic School in Louisville, Kentucky. It was my first year at the school and in Kentucky. I had just moved from California so hearing that there was a tornado had been pretty strange. **

**As my best friend Zach ran over to me to make sure I knew what to do, I looked over out the window, and paused while getting out of my seat. Across the luscious emerald green field and past the extremely extravagant mansion that wasn't owned by a famous person, I saw not spinning funnel cloud, but a gang of seriously jacked up flying human-bat mutants. All of them had leathery skin and I couldn't bring myself to ask Zach if he saw them too. Turns out I didn't have to. **

"**D-do you see those?" he stuttered looking at me.**

"**Seven demi-gods all together! What an outstanding treat for us!" I heard a shrieking voice exclaim through the wind. Before I wondered how I could hear that, I saw the roof be peeled off. I looked around to make sure the large art classroom's occupants were not just Zach and I. I saw platinum blond hair and startling pinot-noir colored eyes struggling not to be pulled out of the room because of her light weight. **

"**Jewel! Look out!" She ducked just in time to avoid talons slicing her head in half. I looked around and noticed that helping Jewel was the ever-popular Hawaiian "princess" Leilani. Her light coca brown skin, melted-chocolate-waist-length hair, and her aqua blue eyes were puffed up in an intimidating way that looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off. An amazing-natural-dark-somewhat-envy-inducing-red head of hair was curtaining silver eyes that were currently turned into a death-glare. Shielding Kayla was Josh, with messy dirty blond hair, seductive navy blue eyes, and an English accent, he was the only person other than Zach that I was tempted to ask out. That brought me back to the boy next to me; Zach was trying to protect me. His minty-green eyes looked at me with honest concern for my safety and his gorgeous tan hair was being tousled by the wind. Behind him was a boy that I had no clue how I knew. **

**His black hair was messed up and long without being too long. His skin was pale with a slight tint of olive tone. He looked at me over his back and I held back a gasp as I realized where I knew him because of those dark-brown-almost-black eyes. I had been obsessed with those Percy Jackson books for a few years now and I have to admit I was a bit of a fan girl of Nico di Angelo. And Nico is exactly whose eyes were looking desperately into my color-changing ones. I couldn't help myself when he pulled his sword out and jumped out of the open window.**

"**Nico!" I screamed as I ran and, without thinking, jumped out behind him.**

**I suddenly had a flash of "Living on a High Wire" take over my head. That may sound weird but it happened with anything that happened daily. **

_Big Top, turning around_

_No clowns, I'm running as I hit the ground_

_Front row, big show is sold out_

_I ready for the ground roar_

_Let's go!_

**With that I stopped falling, I would have struck my head on the pavement if I hadn't been caught…by the only person I had a fictional crush on…**

"Wait! You had a crush on me?" Nico interrupted my story by asking. I looked at him as though he was insane.

"I never said that!" I retaliated.

"You said, and I quote, 'by the only person I had a fictional crush on.' end quote."

"I-I-I never-I-oh just forget about it!" I stuttered.

…**Nico. **

"**I-I-I-Um-I-Thanks." I stuttered out sheepishly. That was weird but, today was a weird day.**

"**Those are furies and I need all of the demi-gods up there."**

"**No!" He looked shocked and stared at me as though he was a teacher giving me detention. "Look, if I'm a demi-god, then I need to learn to fight monsters. And I'm starting now. With you as my teacher, Angel Boy." **

**He looked at my strangely when I said "Angel Boy." But he must have figured it out because he seemed to relax and his face softened to turn into a small smile. I have to admit, I liked that I made him smile.**

"**You don't have a weapon." He looked disappointed when he realized the fact. I was shocked that he was disappointed, he looked like I would just go back up. I couldn't do that if I wanted to.**

"**Do you have an extra one?" I asked somewhat hopefully. I knew he did before he handed me the pistol because his face lit up like my cousin when he showed me his new puppy. It was kinda cute and made me almost giggle.**

"**Here. Aim and fire to umm…" he stumbled over the words and made me actually grin and giggle.**

"**I got it. I know how to shoot. My old next door neighbor and his parents all had guns." I looked at his eyes and wondered what color mine were.**

"**Whoa! Your eyes just changed from dark blue to silver-green." Nico exclaimed. Huh…well that answered my question. **

"**Huunnngryyy!" I heard and pulled Nico down just in time as a fury dive bombed us. Before Nico could react, I grabbed the gun, undid the safety, and fired perfectly into her back. She turned to sand and I knew she was back with her master. **

**The other two furies came down to us and while one, Megaera, circled my and dove I shot two bullets, one that went straight into her mouth and one that hit her chest. **

**Behind me, Nico whipped out his sword and looked pretty damn sexy. His black tank-top was ripped and torn, showing more pale olive toned skin, and abs. his jacket fell off during the jump, showing his muscles that, thank gods, were not jock big. His black jeans were the perfect size and made him look gothic, which is so hot in my opinion, his black boots had straps up the side, and had his jeans tucked in. My mind summed him up in one word, DAMN! **

**He sliced the wing of Tisiphone when she swooped down. That hurt her but, didn't kill her. She circled around and this time I took the sword and hurled it straight through her chest. As she exploded, I leaped and tumbled mid-air to catch the sword. I landed on my feet and handed the sword back to Nico. He looked shocked. I couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden I saw Leilani jump down to us, just as Nico was stepping really close to me. Thank gods Leilani landed on her feet because I was too distracted trying to keep from kissing Nico. As Nico leaned in I saw Zach jump. I had to pull away and apologize because Zach has horrible ankles, he'd kill himself one way or another, and well, he is one of the now THREE boys I want to ask out.**

"**Zach!" I screamed as I caught him, of course my ankles aren't too strong either. Luckily, a certain Angel Boy caught me…again. Once Nico put me down, I put Zach down, and turned to face the son of Hades. His eyes were gleaming and he looked impressed. His smile had turned into a cocky smirk with a dimple, I swear Aphrodite's trying to torture me, his hair was messy and covered his neck, his brown-black eyes were looking at me and had the emotions happiness, protectiveness, and lust. Of course, my eyes probably held the same thing. I wondered for a minute what I looked like to him.**

"Your caramel hair was wavy and framed your body perfectly, you had changed out of your uniform before the kindly ones came and your black tank was showing a strap which was also your bra strap, your grey flash-dance-style top was down on one side showing your shoulder. Your black jeans had holes and slices from everything, your black flats were still on your feet, you were biting your lip, which by the way is extremely sexy, your silver-green eyes had turned bright blue and were lined in ash colored eye-liner. Your eyes had two emotions: freedom, and lust." He explained.

I looked at him now and tried to remember why I was so mad one minute ago. I guess I need to tell the story to remember. Plus, he isn't acting like his usual grumpy self.

**I really wanted to kiss him, but this time he ran to catch Kayla, and I followed him. He caught Kayla, Leilani caught Josh (which Kayla wasn't too happy about), and I caught little Jewel. **

"**What happened!" Jewel wailed. I had to explain.**

"**Who wants to see the possible transportation systems?" Nico asked and led us to three pegasi and a hell hound I recognized. **

"**MRS. O'LEARY!" I yelled, and the hound bounded to me to start licking my face. Behind me, I heard Nico chuckle and whisper, "Guess your coming with me then."**

**As it ended up everyone except Nico and I took a pegasi. As Nico started the shadow-traveling, I realized something; I'm a demi-god.**

"Then we came and now here we are." I finished.


	2. Claimed

_**I own nada! Okay, I own Jewel, Zach, Leilani, Josh, Kayla, and Madison. Please R&R because I can't decide between three possible plot lines. If so requested, I will make origin stories for all of my characters. Right now the choices for romance are Nico, Zach, or a love triangle for Josh. I'm leaning toward a triangle for Josh, Kayla, and Leilani. More in this chapter! **___

**Leilani POV**

If you've never ridden on a Pegasus and don't care about messing up your hair, I would highly suggest it. There is the exhilarating feel of the wind rippling through you hair, the shock of the city below you, and the fright of knowing that you could easily fall off. Behind me was Josh, who was continuously talking about the random possibilities of where we were going. I tuned him out once he said the words "alien invasion". Instead I focused on how fast we were moving.

We had already gone from Kentucky to me seeing the Empire State Building in the distance. For a brief second I wondered how Madison was faring with the mysterious gothic dude that she had called Nico. Before I could turn toward the crazy jokey jock Josh, the Pegasus landed in front of a huge hill with a summer camp on top featuring a gigantic tree and dragon guarding everyone.

I know that should freak me out but I had been shocked to my limit recently and after saving little Jewel from a fury straight out of Greek myth, I didn't think I could get anymore shocked before Madison and Nico walked up to all of us and said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood…of course!" I screamed as we entered the camp and passed the volleyball courts. Everyone turned to look at me with stunned faces. I heard everyone except Nico-dude yell "I'm not the only one!" Of course that means everyone's suspicions were true and that we were all demi-gods.

Entering the big house was an interesting experience considering there was awful music playing, satyrs everywhere, and one in particular was playing some card game that Madison and Nico called "Pinochle" with a fat sunburned tourist and a centaur. I later learned the tourist was the Olympian god named Dionysus, or Mr. D, the centaur was the immortal hero trainer Chiron, and the satyr was the hilarious Grover Underwood…yes that Grover Underwood. Chiron told us what we were and was shocked that we all knew everything about camp and being half-bloods all from the books. We had come right in time for dinner so we went directly to the Hermes table and sat down in random locations.

Madison sat close to the head and, along with Josh, was joking and explaining everything to Travis and Conner Stoll. Kayla and Zach were sitting at the other side of the table making fun of the other cabins, with Zach glaring at Nico, who was sitting alone at the Hades table and making sure no one talked about Madison in any way. Jewel and I were in the middle, both feeling completely out of place. I knew automatically that only one, if any, was a Hermes child.

About twenty minutes in everyone stood up and took their plates to the hearth to sacrifice. Zach, Jewel, Kayla, Madison, Josh and I stood together in front of the fire knowing that this was most likely when we were going to be claimed. Kayla was the first to speak.

"Ready? On the count of three we drop. One…two…THREE!"

We all dropped our food when she said to, and the fire lit up brighter than could ever be imagined. Once the fire stopped, everything turned into a movie moment. Everything was dead quiet, no one spoke or even dared to breath, a silent wind gently blew the warm fire out making everyone tempted to shiver, slowly the six of us looked up over our heads hoping for the outstanding, a parent. As the world around us darkened, an un-audible gasp went around the circle we had made. Above our heads were holograms slowly becoming visible. Zach's was an owl. Jewel's was a rainbow. Kayla's was an ancient scroll. Josh's was caduceus. Mine was an island. Lastly, above Madison's head was…nothing. There was no mark. Just…air. I could tell Madison was trying her best to not cry, she doesn't cry unless it's a good reason. I'd NEVER tell her this, but, I admired that. I was a drama queen, sobbing if I messed up painting my nails. Ask Madison, she was my roommate back at school.

Suddenly, a violent wind knocked five of the six of us to the ground. We looked up at Madison, wondering if she was a child of the wind. However, she hadn't been claimed, none of us knew for sure. But, this time looking up at her, we saw a shape coming into focus. What was that thing? A sun! Apollo! She does sing amazingly. However, the clearer the image became, the darker the coloring got. Until eventually, we were looking at Apollo's sun…obsidian black.

I could faintly hear Chiron introduce us to the rest of the campers.

"Welcome, Zachary Mitchells, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Welcome, Jewel Ann Marlri, (**A/N: Pronounced Mal-ree)** daughter of Iris, goddess of rainbows and messenger to Hera. Welcome, Kayla Anderson, daughter of Clio, muse of history. Welcome, Josh Leo, son of Hermes, god of thieves, travelers, and messenger of the gods. Welcome, Leilani Mitchells, daughter of the Nesoi, goddesses of islands. Welcome, Madison Luna, daughter of Apollo, god of music, poetry, and the sun…I think."

_**OMG! A second chapter! Okay so, if Madison could talk to Travis and Connor for twenty minutes without going tots' NUTSO, then there must be some chemistry. I love me some Tratie, so Travis will only be an option for her if he has an overwhelming number of votes. Right now the choices are Josh, Connor, Zach, and Nico. The jock, the joker, the friend, or the protector. *cough* Alek/Stark *cough***_


	3. Prophecy

**Kayla pov**

I had always heard that I was different. I never expected to be the child of a Greek muse. Because I had no cabin, I was being forced to stay in the Hermes cabin, looking at my temporary cabin-mates, I spotted Josh. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Are you okay?" A Latino guy near me asked, he was obviously not Hermes, because when he looked up at me with emotional yet joking eyes, I recognized him from the books. He was Leo Valdez, awesome son of Hephaestus.

"Yeah, I just got claimed by someone no body thought would ever have a kid. I'm perfectly fine. Idiot." I muttered sarcastically.

"No need to be mean, I was just wondering. I'm L-"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I know. I'm Kayla Anderson. And apparently, I'm a daughter of a muse. Clio, if you want to get specific." I interrupted.

I took another look at Leo. Here, near the strawberry fields, the setting sun gave his skin a mythical glow. He was wearing a grimy t-shirt and jeans covered in gasoline. He had a smudge on his face, and his hair looked like his hands ran through them, I should know, I had been best buds with Zach for years after I came to Louisville from Scotland. Yes, I do still have an accent.

After seeing Leo, I looked at myself. My onyx-colored heeled boots had my lime green pants tucked into them. My top was a black and green plaid print, and my hoodie was an electric, bold, hot pink color. The sides of my waist were being tickled by my rich, lush, wavy maroon hair that shielded my bold silver eyes. All and all, I looked like a mix between Cece Jones from "Shake it Up" and Neferet from "House of Night".

"I, um, came because Madison sent me," he started. He knows Madison, damn it, any guy she meets falls for her. Not that I'm jealous. No way. "Chiron wants to see the six of you and a few more. Come on, follow me."

As I walked along with him I wondered who, what, when, where, and why did Chiron want to see.

When we arrived at the big house I saw Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason and Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Zach, Jewel, Leilani, Josh, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, and…Madison.

"Thank you all for coming; I have some interesting news regarding all of you. The gods have found a new race of demigods." He stated. Gasps went around the room. Only two didn't participate, Rachel and Madison. Rachel had a look of worry on her face, and Madison…Madison looked completely calm, as if someone said hello to her when she was reading a boring story for class. However, her apparent serenity was shattered when Chiron continued.

"Rachel has told the names of twenty spread across the United States; Naomi Sharp, Angelica (**A/N: this is my friend's name, pronounced An-hell-ica.) **Pyrons, Jasmine Plank, Emily Yesnope, Mona Martinez, Gabby Jamheart, Tessa Bruestel, Claire Viorm, Kai Byrnes, Joey Kepnol, Estonia McKibben, Hannah Aroma, Rally Valenciano, Tori Devine, Miley Jackson, Missy Knott, Sophia Yarn, Cassandra Belle, Sally McKibben, and Ashley Monona. They are apparently Mayan half-bloods."

"NO!" Madison screeched. When everyone looked at her strangely, she elaborated. "I used to go to school with all of them. Does this mean we are all going on a quest? Together?" She asked Chiron.

"Yes, it does. I've written down the prophecy for someone else to read, I need a break." Rachel answered.

"I'll read it." I found myself answering walking up to her and taking the slip of paper.

"Twenty mysterious ones are recovered.

She must choose either them or another.

The princess and prince of darkness collide.

Forming the large team only one can divide.

Through the land of lust,

Three shall be lost.

A traitor found among them all,

The chose is theirs to either rise or fall.

In the end, the challenge will not be complete,

Until the children of death finally meet."

"Wow. When do we leave?" Percy questioned the group, not anyone in particular.

"Now, and starting at home." Madison answered; grouping us all toward the van waiting outside of the borders.

Home, that sounds good right about now. I wonder who we're finding first. As if she could hear my thoughts, Annabeth stated, "First, Naomi Sharp, daughter of Acan, god of wine."

Great, Dionysus.

_**Who do you want everyone to end up with so far? Did I do okay on the prophecy? Were you shocked by the Mayan thing? Read and Review…or just read…I'm not that picky…my parents and friends are though. **___


	4. Food

**OMG! I am soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner but, I have something to make it all okay. I FOUND JOSH! I've been dreaming of them all since I was eight, and I finally saw Josh today. I know it was him. Here we goes. P.S. every other chapter from now on will be breaks.**

**Madison's POV**

"Mark's Feed Store? Percy, I understand that your hungry, but are you INSANE?" I screeched as I saw the restaurant we were parking in front of. This was one of the most popular restaurants in the city, and my family went here at least twice per week. My family, THAT DOESN'T KNOW I'M MISSING!

"What? I'm hungry, want barbeque, and this place looks good." Percy replied.

"Ahh, Percy Jackson logic. I wonder how anyone would survive without it. Oh wait…I did until this year," Leilani countered. She could be a bitch sometimes, but she can also be pretty witty. That's how I know she got adopted into the right family. "Look, horse-head, this is good food. Which is why everyone comes here. _Everyone._" Leilani put an obvious emphasis on "Everyone" trying to make Percy get the point.

"Actually, I agree with Percy. The more popular it is, the more chance Naomi's here. Don't we want this done quickly?" Annabeth said. She was trying to be sweet, but we all knew not to mess with her at any time.

After Leilani and I gave in, we walked in. It was strange for me to think that the last time I was here; I was listening to my iPod wishing everyone around me now was real. As we walked in, I was consumed by the welcoming atmosphere.

"Table for…seventeen." Jason told the hostess, pausing to count us, and almost leaving himself out.

"Okay…lucky for you, we have no reservations for the party room. Follow me upstairs." Terry, the hostess, said making sure to wink at Jason, much to Piper's dismay. Though, she was quickly comforted when Jason stepped back to be near her, letting Nico and I take the lead.

Once we were into the party room, I sat down first at the head. Next to me on my right was Connor, then Travis, Katie, Rachel, Annabeth, Percy, Leilani, Josh, Kayla, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Zach, Jewel, then rounding out the table at my left, Nico.

"Alright. What do we want to drink? Might as well know now right? No, seriously, is it better to know now?" Travis asked. His brother rolled his eyes and scooted his chair a little bit closer to me.

"Ignoring the freak. How are you? I mean, it has to be weird to be out the day you learn who you are. Right? And I bet your kinda freaked hoping your parents aren't here. The fact Percy is taking us to stay in the Crown apartments for a little while can't help." Connor asked innocently. I know he was only trying to be nice and befriend the newbie but, I had no clue Percy booked the Crown. My family was living in the Crown. It's like he wants them to see me.

Just as the waiter came to take drink orders, I stood and yelled at Percy.

"You booked us to stay where?"

He looked at me and in the corner of my eye I saw Nico trying not to smirk at him as if saying "Told you she'd freak."

"I booked the Crown. Why?" I stared at him. Most people have a death glare, but with my color changing eyes that had cat-like yellow clearly in the middle when they were grey, I looked scariest when I lowered my head slightly and stared unblinking. It worked. It always worked.

"Fine! I know your family's there, but, I'll help us."

This time Leo stood up to help my case. I tried not to grin when he looked at me, silently asking if he could get involved and seeing my eyes flicker to his as a yes.

"How the Hades will it help instead of hurt us?"

"One of Madison's parents is a demigod." Kayla explained calmly.

That's when I passed out with either Nico, Connor, or Leo, who had moved to stand next to me when I let him argue, caught me. Oh my styxin' gods.

**Yay! Happy? I loved writing this. Please leave reviews? I'm won't be someone who refuses to write without them because I know people are reading. But pwease? I also need to know who is your fav character, least fav, who you want to see more of, and who you want to be dating my OCs. Click the pretty button. Right there…**


	5. ADOPTION NOTICE

**_Hey umm...I'd hate to do an Author's Note but...I have no ideas anymore. I'm starting to wonder why I haven't done this already and...I have no idea. So, if anyone wants to adopt this. It will be up for adoption for a month. _**

**_Sorry,_**

**_PowerfulNonDaughterOfZeus_**


End file.
